I'll tell you some other time
by The Darkness Grows Within
Summary: This is purely fanmade! I own nothing! BB/Rae all the way
1. Prolouge

**Note: Disclaimer at the bottom**

**Note 2: parts of this takes place after Season 2's ending, Season 3's episode 6 (Spellbound), Season 3's episode 9 (The Beast within), Season 4's ending, and Season 5's ending **

A few nights after Terra's betrayal and death, Raven was forcing her mind out of her body to feel the other Titan's emotions. Naturally Robin kept his emotions hidden from everyone, even Raven. Cyborg's emotions were the usual as well. Calm and calculated. Raven could easily feel the Tamaranean princess's emotions floating through the air. Starfire was saddened at the loss of a good friend but she was glad that Slade was gone. When Raven felt BeastBoy's emotions, she was shocked. BeastBoy felt almost no remorse for the loss of his first girlfriend. Wondering what he was thinking, Raven quickly dawned on her usual robe, though if anyone had looked at her legs, they would have seen navy blue pajama pants with little white bunny head on them. She always wore them to sleep since BeastBoy had gotten them for her for the first Christmas the team had shared.

Raven reached BeastBoy's room in a matter of minutes after quietly tiptoeing past Starfire and Cyborg's rooms. The empathic Titan reached out to knock on the metal door, but before she could knock once, she heard a faint voice.

"It's open."

The door slid open with a hiss. The violet-blue eyed teenager quickly and quietly stepped into the green changeling's room.

"What do you want?" BeastBoy asked, his emerald green eyes never moving. He was staring at the bottom of the bunk above him.

"Shouldn't you be sad that your first girlfriend was turned to stone?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I should be. But I'm not. She deserted us and she paid the consequences." BeastBoy answered while turning so his back faced his teammate. Raven saw a tiny shudder pass across the changeling's body.

"It still doesn't get any easier." BeastBoy spoke out to no one in particular.

"What doesn't?" the empathy asked.

"Losing someone close to you." BeastBoy answered.

"Who did you lose before this?" the grey-skinned Titan asked.

"I'll tell you another time." BeastBoy said. He turned and looked at his alarm clock. "It's nearly two in the morning. You should get going before you get caught."

Raven sighed. He had a point. If she was caught in BeastBoy's room at this time of night, there would be no telling how much Cyborg would use this moment as blackmail. The empathy turned and walked out of the room. Right before she got to the door, Raven turned and looked at her friend.

"You think you're alone BeastBoy. But you're not." Raven walked out of the room and started to walk down the corridor, when something grasped Raven's wrist. She turned her head and saw BeastBoy holding her wrist. His green eyes leaked a few stray tears. Before she could even contemplate what was going on, BeastBoy gave the empathic teenager a quick, one-armed hug.

"Thanks Rae." BeastBoy smiled. "I really needed that."

"Don't mention." Raven replied, a blush creeping onto her face. She was glad that the corridor was dark enough so that BeastBoy wouldn't notice. "I'll always be there for you."

_-------------------------------_

"_You think you're alone Raven. But you're not."_

Those words bounced around Raven's cranium continuously after a small green teenager said them to her. She remembered saying almost those exact same words some months prior. Raven got up quickly. She didn't care if Cyborg saw her with BeastBoy. She needed someone who would know her pain. Her pace quickened when she turned the corner leading to her destination. Her hand quickly knocked three times on the door. She heard someone walk toward the door.

"I figured as much." BeastBoy spoke. "Wanna come in?" He turned to reenter his room.

"How did you do it?" a voice asked, barely above a whisper.

"How did I do what?" the green changeling spoke back. He already knew the question; he just wanted her to say it.

"How did you survive this feeling of self-loathing?" Raven asked again. Her eyes betrayed tears that were about to fall. BeastBoy gave her a small, reassuring grin.

"Come in and I'll tell you." BeastBoy replied and walked into his room, Raven hot on his heels. "Sit wherever you want." BeastBoy pulled a chair towards him and sat down. Raven walked gingerly over to the green teen's bed and felt the cover. After finding nothing that would pop out and attack her, the empath sat down and crossed her legs.

"To tell you the truth Raven, I have no idea how to get over it. It all depends on faith. You might start thinking about that person day after day, but then you might think about them less and less, until one day, you don't even think about them at all." BeastBoy solemnly spoke. His eyes showed sadness and the green changeling turned his head and looked out of his window.

"I don't know if I can do that." Raven whispered.

"Come on Rae." BeastBoy said, "If an annoying green midget like me can do it, it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"It's just…"

"Don't make it seem any harder than it already is." BeastBoy interjected. "It also helps if you happen to fall for someone else."

Raven looked up to see BeastBoy's face a few inches in front of hers. The empathic Teen Titan fell backwards onto the bed with a soft _thud_.

"You okay?" BeastBoy asked, barely holding back a laugh.

"Just peachy."

Raven turned her head and saw a small picture lying right beside her. She reached out to grab it, but before she could touch it, BeastBoy quickly grabbed the picture.

"What's the picture of?"

"I'll tell you another time."

-------------------------------

"I still can't believe that I did all that stuff." BeastBoy spoke. Both he and Raven were on the roof of Titan Tower, a few hours after BeastBoy had beaten Beast-Adonis.

"Don't worry about it." Raven spoke, placing a calming hand on BeastBoy's shoulder. The green changeling looked up at his friend.

"Of course." He nodded. "So… How are you getting along without… _Him_?"

Raven visibly twitched. It had only been two months. She had made some progress over the time.

"Pretty good. The first weeks were the hardest. I kept thinking about him all the time." Raven answered.

"So did my advice help?"

"What advice?" Raven asked, slightly confused.

"Start to like someone else." BeastBoy answered with a grin.

"It helps a little." Raven admitted, quickly turning her head to hide her blush. BeastBoy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…" BeastBoy started. "We better go before we get a cold. Or worse. Cyborg might find us."

"You're right. Cyborg finding us is worse than the common cold." Raven agreed. She stood up then turned and looked at the green changeling. "You still haven't told me who you lost before you lost Terra."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Rae." BeastBoy spoke.

"I've told you 1,256 times: It's Raven, not Rae."

"You're exaggerating."

"Do you want to find out if I actually am or not?"

"No."

"Good." Raven turned and briskly walked to the stairway.

"I'll tell you sometime. I promise." BeastBoy spoke softly, looking out at the sea.

-------------------------------

"Before she went to Azarath, my mother joined a cult, bent on destroying my father. But he tricked her and they got married. When my mother learned the truth, she went to Azarath to escape my father wrath." Raven spoke, looking out at the rocky shoreline. The Titans had just vanquished Trigon a few hours ago. Raven had told the rest of the team her demon heritage, but she skipped out some details. When BeastBoy had approached her later that night, the duo walked down to the shoreline to talk.

"When I was born, the monks of Azar took me and raised me to hone my powers. When I was ten, the monks told me the truth about why I was on Azarath. They also told me that I had three half-brothers and that my father's power was escalating. They said that through me, my father would destroy Azarath. So as an act of self-punishment, I came to Earth, only to find out that Azarath had been destroyed by my brothers."

"Ouch." BeastBoy winced as Raven told him her life's story. "That must suck. You try to save your home, but it still gets destroyed."

"I don't mind. The monks never really talked to me. And I never knew my mother, so when Azarath was destroyed, I was saddened but not much. I still had to control my emotions."

"But your father is gone now, so aren't you allowed to express your emotions more openly?" BeastBoy asked. "You should be happy when you want to. Your emotions are yours and yours alone. "

"As long as my brothers and I exist, Trigon still has chance to come back." Raven spoke.

"If he comes back, I'll kick his ass twice as hard this time." BeastBoy promised.

"Thanks BeastBoy."

"Don't mention it Raven."

Both teenagers stared at the waves attacking the shoreline. They didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"Nice night, huh?" BeastBoy asked, trying to end the silence.

"Yeah, it is nice." Raven nodded. She looked at BeastBoy. "We better go back inside. Robin wants us up earlier than usual to assess the damage to the city."

"Aww man." Whined BeastBoy, his shoulders slumping. The green Titan followed Raven back to the Tower, shuffling his feet on the dirt.

"So." Spoke the empath, "Now that I have told you my story, you should tell me yours."

"God Rae. You just won't give up. You have been trying to get me to tell you for about what? Nine months?"

"Seventeen months actually." Raven replied.

"Look, I'll…"

"…tell you some other time." Raven finished BeastBoy sentence.

"Yeah."

-------------------------------

It had been a week after BeastBoy had supposedly seen Terra and Raven was sitting on her bed meditating. She heard someone knock sharply on her door. She mentally opened the door and BeastBoy fell into her room. The green changeling stood up quickly.

"What do you want?" the light-grey skinned teenager asked. She looked at BeastBoy and noticed that his emerald green eyes leaked a few tears.

"_**Hug him!!!!!!! He is about to cry."**_ Happy spoke. Ever since BeastBoy and Cyborg had gone to Nevermore, Happy always wanted to talk to BeastBoy again.

"BeastBoy…?" raven timidly asked. She had never seen BeastBoy cry and it scared her a little.

"You wanted to know who I lost, right?" His voice was hoarse and Raven knew he had been crying for a few hours.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Raven spoke, quickly walking over to her comrade.

"Mind if I sit down?" BeastBoy asked. Raven nodded and they both walked over to the king sized bed. When they situated, BeastBoy began his story.

"Both of my parents were scientists trying to cure a rare disease called Sakuhita, a disease deadly to humans but not animals. When I was a baby, my parents and I moved to Africa to continue their research. One day, when I was two, I was playing outside of our hut when I spotted a green monkey, Being curious I walked toward the monkey to play with it. Before I could even blink, I was bitten. All I remember is the incredible pain and me screaming. I learned from my parents later that the monkey had had Sakuta and that when the monkey bit me, it gave me the disease. My parents had just finished what they thought was the cure. They heard me screaming and ran to find me. They brought me to their lab and gave me their cure. It resulted in my skin turning green, my ears becoming pointy and me gaining my fang."

"Wow." Raven gasped. BeastBoy never told anyone how he had gotten his powers.

"It gets a whole lot worse." BeastBoy continued. "When I was five, my parents and I were on a boating trip to explore a part of the jungle to see if there was a way to find a better cure for Sakuhita. I was standing beside the engine, drinking some water when we hit rapids. I stumbled and my water spilled onto the engine, causing it to malfunction. Normally, the boat would have no problem getting past the rapids. One of the rapids sent the boat toward a large pointy rock. The hull of the boat was ripped and we started to sink. I remember running past the crew to find my parents. I found them in the captain's room, a bookshelf lying on top of them. I remember seeing blood and I asked my mother why my dad was sleeping. My mom told me to get off the ship and that she and my father would be fine. I argued and tried to lift the bookshelf off of them but to no avail. I remember my mother's calm voice telling me to leave. I finally agreed and changed into a falcon and flew to the shore. When I got there, I turned back to the river and saw the tip of the boat sinking into the murky waters. If I had stayed one more minute, I would have drowned. I remember crying for days until two men found me and used me for stealing. When I was six, a college of my parents adopted me."

"But this man had always been jealous of my parents. So he beat me severely if I disobeyed him. If I tried to escaped, he would beat me harshly. That torture continued until I was nine. When I was nine, I escaped. When I was nine, I was caught by the Doom Patrol at their headquarters. I was trying to steal some food, before my guardian found me. After my attempted escape from the Doom Patrol, Mento found my powers useful for the team. I then explained to him and the others about what had happened since my parents had died. The Doom Patrol then went to court against my guardian. He was convicted and sent to Arkam Asylum. I stayed with the Doom Patrol until I was fourteen."

"It must have been horrible to have to go through all of that." Raven spoke. She looked into BeastBoy's emerald eyes and saw the pain and anguish of his entire life.

"It's been eleven years since my parent's death." BeastBoy spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

Raven didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort her friend, but she wasn't always the comforting type. What Raven did next surprised her and BeastBoy alike.

Raven quickly gave BeastBoy a hug and whispered to him that everything would be fine. When she realized what she had done, the empath let go BeastBoy and blushed.

"Sorry." Raven stuttered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I needed it." BeastBoy answered. He stood up and looked at Raven. "Thanks for all your help."

"Don't mention it." Raven spoke. She saw BeastBoy start to leave, but he turned back and walk toward her. The female titan stood up and looked quizzically at BeastBoy. Suddenly BeastBoy tripped on the rug and fell forward, knocking Raven down with him. BeastBoy's lanky body was on top of Raven's slender one. The two titan's faces were inches apart.

"Sorry."BeastBoy muttered. He tried to get up, but his feet failed to get a good grip on the floor and he came crashing down onto Raven again. But this time, BeastBoy's lips crashed against Raven's. Both teenagers were too shocked too move. Slowly BeastBoy pulled back, releasing the two Titans from the kiss. "Sorry" he muttered again.

"It's okay." Raven said breathlessly. She continued to lay on the floor and look up at the ceiling. She saw BeastBoy stand up and offer her a hand. She reached out and grabbed it. The green changeling pulled her off the floor.

"So… This is awkward." BeastBoy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, nodding her head a little.

"I bet Rage is pretty pissed at me right now, isn't she?" BeastBoy joked.

"Actually I can't tell. But I do know that Happy and Love are thrilled about what just happened."

"Really?" BeastBoy asked, a little too happy.

"Yes really." Raven nodded. She would admit to herself that ever since Malichoir had been defeated, she had grown attracted to BeastBoy. And she always knew that BeastBoy had liked her.

"So." BeastBoy started, "Do you wanna, you know, go out to get pizza?"

"What kind of pizza?" Raven asked.

"Vegetarian, of course." BeastBoy answered.

"Sure, but this is a not-a-date- outing between two friends. Got it?" Raven spoke, eying BeastBoy's grin.

"You got it dude!" BeastBoy exclaimed. Raven smiled as BeastBoy left the room. She would admit to liking BeastBoy, but they still had a long way to go before she would go out on an actual date with him.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Teen Titans DC Comics does (If I did, Deahstroke would have been more badass and the show would still be going)**


	2. Ch1: It's the end of the world, again?

**Note: Disclaimer at the bottom **

**Here is chapter 1. I hope it has enough action for you.**

It was an average day in Jump City. If you consider running away, screaming in terror average. Cinderblock had somehow escaped from his cell and was causing mass chaos to the city

"Titans, go!" came the all familiar cry of the Teen Titan's leader. Cinderblock looked around but saw no one. All of a sudden, he felt a great force slam into his back, making the large villain stumble forward where his face was attacked by green energy. Cinderblock stumbled backwards when black energy gripped one of his legs, sending him falling to the ground. Cinderblock rolled over and pushed himself up. He looked forward and saw a green Tyrannosaurs Rex swinging its tail at him. Naturally, Cinderblock grabbed the tail and with all his might, flung the dinosaur over his shoulder and through a window. The giant villain gleamed for a second before his chin received an uppercut from an alien princess. The Tamaranean continued her assault until Cinderblock batted her away with one of his hands. Being a villain that has fought the Teen Titans more than once, he knew that there were five Titans. The thing that puzzled him was that only three had dared to attack him. He quickly searched for the two missing teenagers until his search was interrupted by a sonic cannon hitting him in the stomach. The gargantuan villain stumbled backwards and fell backwards, seemingly unconscious.

"Booyah!" came Cyborg's common catch phrase. The half-mechanical Titan grinned at no one in particular. He walked toward his fallen foe and started laughing. "Cyborg: 1. Cinderblock: 0." He looked down at the rock man, who suddenly opened his eyes and slammed an oversized fist into the face of the African American.

"It…not over…yet." Cinderblock replied, slowly standing up.

"Dude! He can talk!?" BeastBoy exclaimed in surprise. The green changeling had climbed out of the window that Cinderblock had sent him through.

"Where…other Titan?" Cinderblock asked. He could see Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy, but Robin still had not appeared. "Me want to smash Titans into pebbles!"

"Wow." BeastBoy spoke sarcastically. "A rock villain making a rock joke. What a surprise."

"At least it's not as bad as Dr. Light." Cyborg pointed out.

"Or BeastBoy." Raven spoke.

"Dude, uncool." BeastBoy whined, looking at his teammate.

"Cinderblock demand other Titan to appear!" The angry villain slammed both of his fists into the ground below him, causing a minor shockwave, causing BeastBoy and Cyborg to stumble a little. Seeing an opening for an attack, Cinderblock bull rushed the two male teenagers. He shoulder slammed Cyborg, sending the cyborg tumbling back. Cinderblock then proceeded to grab BeastBoy and send him flying through a wall. The villain looked at the sky and saw Starfire flinging two green starbolts in his direction. Cinderblock raised one arm to protect his face while trying to swat Starfire out the sky like a fly. Starfire nimbly dodged the villain's fist.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven muttered, flinging her arms outward, sending out dark energy tendrils toward a few inanimate objects that were close by. When the objects were completely covered by the energy, the empathic teenager mentally flung them at her opponent, causing him to stop attacking Starfire.

"Thank you Friend Raven." Starfire nodded at her female friend.

"Don't mention it." Raven replied. She looked to her left at where Cinderblock had flung BeastBoy into a wall. The green teenager had just crawled out of the hole that he had made.

"The architect of this street should be sued." BeastBoy said, wiping blood off of his forehead. "I mean seriously, who in their right mind puts a steel girder factory right next to a shop that sells mirrors?" The changeling grimaced when he pulled a broken glass shard from his arm.

"Titans! Retreat!"

"Is he done already?" Cyborg asked, standing up and checking his vitals.

"Apparently." Raven answered, floating forward and grabbing BeastBoy.

"You know I could have changed into a bird and flown away." BeastBoy noted. He turned his head and saw Starfire picking up Cyborg and flying toward the other two titans.

"In your condition. Highly unlikely." Raven said. "You do realize that your back is littered with broken glass fragments."

"Where Titans going?! Come back and fight!" Cinderblock yelled.

"Robin, now!" Cyborg yelled into his built-in communicator.

"Come back and!" Cinderblock started to yell before an icy blast of absolute zero hit him from every direction, causing the colossal villain to freeze completely.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, grinning wildly and pumping his fist into the air.

"Dude! Sweet!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"Way to go, Boyfriend Robin." Starfire smiled.

"Titans, I'll meet up with you back at the tower. I'm staying here until the police arrive." Robin's voice said.

"And just in time for dinner." Cyborg grinned, picturing pounds of ribs, steak, turkey, bacon, and pizza.

"It's my turn to cook." BeastBoy stuck out his tongue out at Cyborg. The green Titan heard his friend mutter: "Dammit."

----------------------

"Raven, I've told you fifteen times. Don't heal me. I know that you just take my pain away and feel it yourself." BeastBoy spoke, gently pushing Raven's glowing blue hand away from his back. The two Titans were in BeastBoy's room. They had just finished pulling all of the glass shards out of his back. "Besides, I would be a bad boyfriend if I let my girlfriend take the pain."

"Two things."Raven ranted." First: You have only told me twelve times not heal you and second and most important: We are not dating."

"Come on Rae. We've been on more not-dates than Robin and Starfire have been on actual dates. And they have been together for seven months"

"So? We still are not dating." Raven spoke. BeastBoy grinned wrapped his arms around his teammate. "BeastBoy." Raven warned. He knew about the No Hugging rule Raven implied on her not-boyfriend.

"What? I thought kind people hugged others who were in pain." The green teenager joked. He gave Raven one of his goofy grins that made his not-girlfriend smile weakly at him.

"This one time." Raven gave in. She wrapped her arms around BeastBoy's torso. The empath looked up to see two emerald green eyes staring back at her. "What? No music?"

"Always sarcastic, aren't you." BeastBoy laughed. He reached out and grabbed the remote to the stereo. He pressed a button and the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain started to play. The two teenagers looked at each other silently.

"Who would have thought that BeastBoy of the Teen Titans, listen to lovey-dovey music." Raven joked.

"Stow it." BeastBoy said. He slowly swayed to the music, his forehead pressed against Raven's.

"This is… Nice." Raven whispered.

"Yeah." BeastBoy agreed. "This should count as an actual date."

'Still not an actual date."

The song ended but the duo continued to sway to no music. BeastBoy smiled weakly. "Come on Rae."

"Let's just see how the rest of the night unfolds." Raven answered. She had to give her not-boyfriend some credit. Before they started not-dating, he would usually whine and/or complain before giving up. Now he just nodded and smiled. Suddenly the song "Kiss the Girl" by whomever the voice of Sebastian was from _The Little Mermaid_.

"This doesn't prove anything." Raven started. BeastBoy just grinned. He tilted his head so that Raven's lips were a few inches in front of his.

"Whatever you say."

-------------------

Across town, a man was staring out of his office window. He was wearing a white undershirt with white dress shirt overtop of it, with only the middle button buttoned. His khaki shorts were a few inches past his knees and the man was wearing black flip flops. He turned when he heard the office door open.

"Michaels." The man spoke, nodding slightly.

"Sir, I have finished what you have asked. And you were right. It is fading" the man named Michaels said.

"How long until it fades completely?"

"Two to three weeks minimum."

"That isn't a very long time. Check again."

"But Mr. Connors, I have run the numbers fifty-three times. They all say the same thing. We only have two to three weeks until it fades." Malcolm Michaels protested.

"Then may God help us all." Chuck Connors spoke. "Because they need all the help they can get."

------------------

"Morning Friend Raven and Friend BeastBoy." Starfire spoke as she walked into the common area. BeastBoy nodded slightly and moved a pawn one space forward.

"Pawn to C2." He said. He leaned back in his chair and waited for his not-girlfriend to make her move. The two had started to play chess when they went on their third not-date.

"Queen to C5. Check." Raven moved her queen three spaces to the right. The empath looked at the green Titan's face and found him gaping at the board. She smiled slight and remember the previous night.

"_Whatever you say." BeastBoy whispered. Raven could feel the changeling's breath on her neck. Raven then found herself slowly moving her lips closer to BeastBoy's. When their lips were less than a centimeter apart, Cyborg burst into the room, causing the two teenagers to look up in shock._

"_Sorry guys. Guess I'll come back later." Cyborg muttered slowly, slowly backing out of his friend's room. BeastBoy sighed and moved his arms off of Raven's hips. _

"_Sorry." He muttered. "I just got caught up in the music, and you look so beautiful. I couldn't help myself." BeastBoy walked over to his bed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. "You must think I am a total jerk._

"_Not a total jerk." Raven spoke. She walked over and sat beside her not-boyfriend. "Garfield." Raven said. She only used his real name when she was being completely serious. "I know it must be hard. It's just that I am not…" _

"_You're not what?" BeastBoy asked._

"_I'm just trying to get used to us dating." Raven responded._

"_I thought that we weren't dating." BeastBoy joked._

"_We aren't of course. I know you must hate me for torturing you like this."_

"_Raven, I'm not angry." BeastBoy started. Suddenly he started to chuckle._

"_What's so funny?" Raven asked, not seeing the joke._

"_I feel like this is straight out of a fan fiction somebody wrote." BeastBoy laughed. _

"_Whatever." Raven stood up and walked to BeastBoy's door. "Night BeastBoy." She said softly._

"_Night baby." BeastBoy said, earning him a thump from a book._

"_I've told you: Never call me that ever."_

"Rook to C5." BeastBoy said, placing his black rook on the square that was previously occupied by Raven's queen.

"Knight to F7." Raven said, taking out BeastBoy's other rook.

"Pawn to H6."BeastBoy moved a pawn forward. "And now that Pawn becomes a Queen which puts your King in Check." The green changeling grinned. Raven looked at her remaining chess pieces. She saw only one move that would get her out of check but it would cost her the only rook she had left.

"Rook to H3." Grumbled the grey-skinned teenager.

"Queen to D6. Checkmate." BeastBoy smiled. Raven looked at the chess board. She tried to find a way to get out of checkmate but if she tried to move King in any direction, a rook or a queen would take it. Ever so slowly, Raven knocked over her king.

"The student has surpassed the master." Raven said, smiled slightly.

"Well my master taught me well." BeastBoy acknowledged. The two Titans stood up and stretched. Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin came through the door.

"Titans, trouble! An armed gang overtook a small warehouse."

--------------------

"Man, this was the easiest heist we've ever done." One of the robbers said, grabbing a box and loading it into a moving truck.

"Just shut it and load the goods. All of the hostages are bound and gagged, right?"

"Yup. Three of them are unconscious as well."

"And where do you guys think you're going?" asked a voice from the shadows. The five grown men shivered and looked around but didn't they didn't see anyone.

"Titans, move." the voice said again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." came a voice that scared the gang members.

"Open fire!" the head gangster yelled, pulling out a sawed off shotgun. He aimed at a corner and fired. He cocked his gun and looked around. The other members had pulled out an assortment of guns and even one guy pulled out a chainsaw.

"I got the hostages." BeastBoy said and morphed into field mouse. He ran off towards the back of the warehouse, where three men and one woman were tied up. BeastBoy quickly changed back to his regular form and untied the hostages.

"Thanks." One man said. His brown hair was slightly disheveled and his shirt was slightly ripped.

"Don't mention it. Let's get these others to safety." BeastBoy grabbed one of the unconscious men and wrapped the man's arm around his neck. The other man grabbed the two remaining hostages and slung each one over a shoulder. BeastBoy and the man quickly and quietly climbed out an open window. BeastBoy gently set the unconscious man down. "Look. Takes the others and get far away from here." BeastBoy didn't wait for an answer before he changed into a falcon and flew back to his friends.

"About time you showed up man." Cyborg complained, while hiding behind a few crates.

"I had to save the hostages, dude." BeastBoy replied. "Where are the others?"

"One of the goons with a pistol shot Starfire in the arm, so Raven is healing her while Robin is providing cover."

"Then what are we doing, sitting here and doing nothing for?!" BeastBoy exclaimed loudly.

"I was waiting for the best chance to attack but you just blew our cover." Cyborg said. Suddenly the crate above BeastBoy was blown into tiny chunks.

"I got these two. You guys handle the others." The head gang member said, loading his sawed shotgun. "This is gonna be easy pickings."

BeastBoy quietly peeked around the corner of the crates but quickly retracted his head when the man aimed his shotgun and fired. "That was too close." BeastBoy muttered. Out of nowhere there was a loud smashing sound and the sound of glass falling.

"What the heck just happened?" BeastBoy asked his half-mechanical friend.

"Some guy just busted through window." Cyborg replied, his mouth hanging open.

"Please don't shoot." The guy said.

"Dude! That guy was one of the hostages." BeastBoy exclaimed. "What the hell is he doing."

After seeing a man jump through a window, the gang members opened fire on the intruder. After about thirty seconds of rapid fire, the man crumpled to the ground.

"Dude! They just killed an innocent man!" BeastBoy yelled. The head gang member turned back to BeastBoy and Cyborg's makeshift shield.

"He shouldn't have busted through the window." the man said, firing off another shot.

"I asked you men to not shoot at me." A voice said. Everyone turned their heads and saw the man stand up and brush dust off of his shirt. "This shirt is Italian and very expensive."

"What the hell are you!" a gang member yelled. He quickly shot the man four times. The man who jumped through the window smiled and walked toward the man who was shooting him. When he was within reach, the man being shot at grabbed the gun and twisted it, making it unusable.

"Anyone else want to shoot at me."

--------------------

"Just who are you?" BeastBoy asked the man. The police had just arrived and arrested the gang members.

"Me?" the man asked. He grinned slightly. "My name is Chuck Connors and I want to thank you Teen Titans for saving my business."

"But you're only seventeen." Cyborg pointed at Chuck. "How do you have a business?"

"I'm eighteen actually. And that isn't important. What is important is how am I going to reward you?"

"Tell us how you survived those gunshots." Robin said.

"I am afraid I cannot tell in our current position. I suggest that we go somewhere more secure. My office should suffice." Chuck turned and walked away. "Do you not wish to know?" He asked. The Teen Titans quickly followed the man. He led them down the street until he turned left and kept walking. The six teenagers continued walking for about thirty more minutes before Chuck stopped in front of a thirty story skyscraper.

"Here we go." Chuck said, walking through the revolving doors. The other teenagers quickly followed the teenager inside. "My office is on the seventeenth floor." Chuck told the others. He pressed the up button and the elevator doors opened. "Step in please."

When the six teenagers arrived on the seventeenth floor, they stepped out of the elevator and walked along the corridor. They stopped at the last door and smiling, Chuck stepped on a rug and pulled out a key and twisted the lock. He opened the door and walked in. "Welcome Teen Titans. To my humble abode."

"So tell us." Robin started. "Who are you really?"

"I am Charles Ezekiel Connors. Age: eighteen. Occupation: CEO of Connors Science & Electronics." Connors said, sitting down at his desk.

"How did you survive being shot?" Cyborg asked.

"When I was five, my parents injected me with a metal alloy that was made up of the ten strongest known metals. Over the course of three years, I found out that the metal alloy had somehow covered my entire skeleton, giving me near-indestructible skin."

"Kind of like Wolverine from the X-Men" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"Exactly." Chuck nodded his head in agreement.

"So did you pull a Spider-man?" BeastBoy asked. "Did you use your powers for self gain?"

"Not to start out with." Chuck replied slowly. "I actually started off as a hero when I was nine. But then my parents and sister were killed and I swore vengeance against the man that killed them. By the time I was eleven, I had found the man and killed him. I went crazy over the fact that I had killed someone, and I started to steal stuff for myself. I was about to steal from a bank when some dog-like creature and this young boy appeared in front of me. They both were wearing green and black suits and they both were wearing green rings. The dog-man told me and the other boy to get out of the way. Suddenly out of nowhere, some people wearing yellow and black suits appeared and attacked the dog-man. Even though he was out numbered, the dong-man put up a valiant fight. He took down three of the others before he himself fell. The two remaining yellow-suited disappeared. The other young boy had stood beside me, holding back tears. The dog-man smiled and told me to take care of the other boy." Chuck stopped talking for a second and bow his head in reverence.

"Afterward, me and the other boy became fast friends. We realized that with my invincibility and the uncanny knack of making people agree with me, I would be a good business man. So I started to build my empire. And now, here I am, seven years later, rich as can be."

"Why a business man?" Starfire asked.

"Because most rival businesses try to take out the major leaders of rival companies." Chuck explained calmly. "But I digress; there are more important matters that need to be attended to."

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Do any of you know the comic book character Morlun?" asked the CEO.

"You mean the guy from Spider-man who absorbed people's life force by touch?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes him." Chuck agreed. "Do you know who J. Michael Straczynski based him off of?"

"Who?" BeastBoy asked.

"A man who goes by the name Parasite."

"Who?" Cyborg asked, completely and utterly lost.

"I'll get back to him later. Let me ask you another question. How many alternate dimensions do you think there are?"

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Raven.

"Everything." Chuck replied, becoming more and more excited. "You see, there are over 1,000,000 alternate dimensions."

Cyborg whistled. "That's a lot of alternate dimensions."

"I know. But one of those dimensions actually holds some of the universes most dangerous evil-doers. You see, Parasite has a power similar to Morlun. He can steal someone's life force by physical contact. But the worst part is that if he ever drinks a drop someone's blood, his DNA changes to match that person's DNA. And if that someone happens to have a power, Parasite also gains that power, even if it is weaker. Sometime during the 19th century, a group of powerful magicians locked Parasite in what they thought was an abandoned part of space. What they actually did was send Parasite to an alternate dimension. Recently, my team has found out that the rift separating that dimension and this one is thinning. Meaning…"

"Meaning that when the two dimensions, Parasite will be released and attack mankind." Robin slammed a gloved fist down onto Chuck's desk.

"You just hit the nail on the head, my friend." Chuck nodded.

"How long until…" BeastBoy asked.

"Two to three weeks minimum." Chuck sighed."We have three weeks until the end of the world as we know it."

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Teen Titans DC Comics does (If I did, Deahstroke would have been more badass and the show would still be going)**

**I just wanted to thank the people that have replied to the Prolouge.**


End file.
